Ali & Bella
by Dama de Espadas
Summary: Alice e Bella são amigas desde sempre, agora vão começar um negocio juntas e aprontar muita confusão ate encontrarem os amores das suas vidas.


Prefacio – 15 coisas para fazer antes de morrer

Não pude me conter, dei uma volta entorno de mim mesma. A loja tinha ficado perfeita. Exatamente como eu e a Alice tínhamos imaginado.

- Nossa primeira loja - Ela falou orgulhosa parando do meu lado e olhado as paredes.

- Ficou perfeita – Concordei passando o braço no seu ombro.

Alice e eu tínhamos nos formado a dois anos, na faculdade. Ela fez moda e eu administração de empresas. A juncao perfeita. Agora ela cria as pecas e eu cuido para que sejam vendidas.

- Eu estou tão nervosa com a inauguração amanha – Ela confessou esfregando as mãos.

- Vai correr tudo bem – Assegurei sorrindo.

- Ahh isso me lembra de uma coisa – Ela falou saindo do meu braço e correndo ate o fundo da loja.

- O que foi? – Perguntei pegando a caixa que ela tinha largado no chão.

- Eu achei isso ontem – Ela voltou com um papel nas mãos.

- O que? – Coloquei a caixa em cima do balcão e olhei o papel que estava nas suas mãos.

- é a nossa lista – Ela abriu o papel e revelou a lista que fizemos no primeiro ano da faculdade, ou seja a 6 anos atrás – Já podemos riscar o item 3 e o 4.

- Deixa eu ver – Pedi estendendo a mão

Coisas para fazer antes de morrer

1. Passar uma noite com um cara desconhecido

2. Dançar em cima do balcão de um bar

3. Ser amigas ate depois da faculdade

4. Fazer sucesso juntas

5. Se casar em Las Vegas com um desconhecido e pedir a anulação no dia seguinte

6. Mochilar pela Europa

7. Mudar de cidade simplesmente para começar de novo

8. Ter o coração partido

9. Partir um coração

10. Fazer uma tatuagem estúpida

11. Dormir uma noite na cadeia

12. Vender uma peça artística feita por mim a alguém que não me conhece

13. Escrever um livro juntas

14. Aprender a cozinhar qualquer coisa melhor que macarrão instantâneo

15. Ser vegetariana por um mês

- Nossa eu tinha esquecido dessa lista – Falei depois de ler tudo.

- Faz tanto tempo que escrevemos – Alice falou sorrindo e olhando o papel.

- Podemos riscar alguns itens – Falei analisando a lista

- Quais? – Ela perguntou também olhando

- O dois com certeza – Peguei um caneta em cima do balcão e estava pronta pra riscar quando a Alice segurou minha mão.

- Quando nos dançamos em cima do balcão de um bar? – Ela perguntou com a testa enrugada.

- Nos não, você – Falei apontando a caneta pra ela e rindo.

- Eu nunca fiz isso – Ela estava indignada.

- Só porque você não se lembra, não significa que não aconteceu – Isso é tão típico da Alice, fingir que situacoes embarracosas não aconteceram.

De repente o rosto dela se iluminou.

- Lembrou? – Perguntei sorrindo.

Ela assentiu mordendo a unha. Risquei o item e passei para o próximo.

- Como você disse o 3 e o 4 já podemos riscar – Falei riscando.

- O 8 e o 9 também – Ela falou.

- Com o 8 eu concordo, mas o 9 não tenho tanta certeza – Mordi a ponta da caneta, não me lembro de quebrar nenhum coração.

- E quanto ao Mike? – Ela perguntou colocando as mãos na cintura – Ele ainda te liga, mesmo depois de 4 anos.

Fiz um carreta com a lembrança.

- Vamos em frente – Falei riscando os números.

- Uau – Ela falou impressionada, eram os únicos itens que poderíamos riscar – Temos que agir pra terminar logo essa lista.

- O que você sugere? – Perguntei olhando a lista – Ir pra Las Vegas casar e fazer sexo com um desconhecido? Já riscaríamos o 1 e o 5.

Ela começou a rir e eu acompanhei.

- Talvez outro dia – Ela falou ainda rindo e tirando a caixa de cima do balcão – Mas podemos entrar em um curso de culinária, seria mais barato que a fortuna que gastamos com delivery.

- Mas agora so poderemos pensar nisso, quando terminarmos de pagar o empréstimo – Coloquei a lista de lado e terminei de limpar o balcão.

- Podemos fazer o 15, assim economizamos com carne – Ela sugeriu tirando as ultimas embalagens plásticas e colocando na lixeira.

- Por mim tudo bem, mas acho que você não aguenta um mês – Conhecia Alice bem demais.

Ela bufou e resmungou alguma coisa que não consegui entender e foi para os fundos tirar o lixo.

- Acho que é tudo que podemos fazer por hoje – Ela falou quando voltou.

- Vamos pra casa, então – Concordei, tirando o computador da tomada – Amanha temos que estar com o pique todo pra inauguração.

- Apoiado – Ela pegou sua bolsa e me passou a minha.

Apagamos as luzes e deixamos a loja, amanha seria nosso grande dia.

_

Gente minha primeira fic.

Espero que vocês gostem e se gostarem eu vou continuar.

Deixem reviews e me façam feliz

Kisses `n Hugs


End file.
